


Te quiero

by Ruedi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canary se embarca en una pequeña misión: Mike, el perro de la familia Zoldyck, se encuentra mal, y ella será la responsable de buscar algún tipo de ayuda. Junto con Gon y Killua, se empeña en cumplir esta misión, pero... ¿qué es lo que el joven Zoldyck empieza a sentir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS: Primero, este fic está ambientado después de Greed Island, peeeeeero sin que Gon y Killua hayan usado la carta "Acompañar" y dado con Kaito. No supe en dónde más ubicarlo, ya que mi idea era hacerlo luego de que Gon se hubiera encontrado con Ging, pero Killua estaba con Alluka, ya, y le prometió estar a su lado por siempre. Y el reto consistía en Gon, Kilua y Canary, por lo que quise ponerlo allí nnU Y otra cosa: aunque "Mito-san" suena muy bien, usé "Tía Mito" porque me parece correcto. Es decir, hablo castellano, no japonés :P Pido disculpas a quién ofenda todo esto.
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes de la serie "Hunter x Hunter" no me pertenecen, sino a sus repectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, MadHouse, etc.)

"Te quiero"

**Capítulo único**

Todo le daba vueltas. El frío se le calaba en los huesos como si éste fuera capaz de penetrar en la piel como si de un filoso cuchillo se tratase. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y lo único que su mente decía "¡Amo Killua! ¿Dónde está?", desesperada.

El barco en el que se encontraba estaba desierto de gente, pero soportando una tormenta fiera: se había dormido, oculta, entre unos cajones y barriles, no oyendo al capitán donde advertía del fenómeno climatológico. Consecuencia: se había quedado en cubierta y, para cuando despertó, estaba casi al borde de caerse de la nave, empujada por unos barriles que se mecían al compás de las turbulencias.

A rastras, gateó por el suelo mojado, usando la poca lucidez cerebral que tenía para acercarse a la puerta de la cubierta que conectaba a la parte baja del barco, donde se encontraban los camarotes y demás. Golpeó como si su vida dependiera de ello: había estado alguna que otra vez al borde de la muerte, pero… ¡no podía darse, ahora, el lujo de eso! ¡No mientras pudiera servir a su amo Killua y la familia de él!

La puerta se abrió: sus ojos borrosos distinguieron el brillante iris azul y el cabello blancuzco del muchacho, de su amo. Seguro pronunció su nombre o algo parecido, porque vislumbró, a duras penas, cómo movía su boca. ¿Pudo ver el semblante preocupado? No del todo: quiso ponerse de pie, para bajar por la escalera, pero perdió el equilibrio, desplomándose por la debilidad, en brazos del chico, sin percatarse de ello.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado bajo la tormenta? Quién sabe, pero tiritaba como una planta débil y estaba tan empapada que seguro la lluvia se le había metido hasta en los nervios.

— ¡Señorita Canary, menos mal que despertaste!

Vaya fuerte dolor de cabeza… ¿Qué pasó? Ah, le llegaba todo como un recuerdo lejano: ella dormida, la tormenta y siendo azotada por la misma. Con dificultad, quiso sentarse, pero una mano de piel clara como la nieve se lo impidió: su amo, Killua Zoldyck, la miraba con cierta preocupación y, con un movimiento de cabeza, la invitó a que se recostara de vuelta. Así hizo.

—Volabas de fiebre —un muchachito, con la voz estridente, enérgica y fuerte, le hablaba, aliviado. Parecía contento—. Te abrieron la puerta y, ¡pum! Te desplomaste frente a Killua —la morena se exaltó y quiso pedirle disculpas al albino de manera desenfrenada, pero éste la intentó convencer que no había problema alguno—. Pero ya estás bien, y eso es lo más importante —Gon Freecs, el mejor amigo de su amo, le transmitía tanta paz y energía en sus palabras, que se relajó un poco—. De todas formas, ya te bajó la fiebre y estamos llegando a Isla Ballena —comentó eso último con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Corrió hasta la ventana del camarote y lanzó un pequeño gritito de alegría, emocionado: ¿y quién no? Se trataba de su hogar….

—Amo Killua —empezó, débilmente, la chica. El nombrado la miró: estaba sentado a su lado, con el mismo semblante de siempre—, siento mucho tener que pedirle ayuda con esto tan tonto…

—Descuida —contestó él—. Es un encargo de mi familia, ¿no? No hay problema, de todas formas, necesitábamos un descanso o una aventura más ligera —acababan de terminar el famoso juego "Greed Island" y ambos jóvenes necesitaban un respiro: cuando Killua recibió la llamada de ella, se sorprendió tanto que no recordaba cómo se sentía eso.

La cuestión por la que ella estaba con los muchachos era, realmente, muy sencilla: Mike, el perro de la familia del ex-asesino, estaba en un estado grave, por lo que requería ayuda inmediata. Zebro, quien había contactado a Canary, le dijo que la única persona que conocía, o que sería capaz de ayudar, era el joven Gon, después de todo, él recordaba que el muchacho había vivido en un ambiente natural, al contacto con animales, tal vez conociera a alguien.

Tramoya va, tramoya viene, Canary se las ingenió para ser ella quién se encargara de la misión, pues era la que más conocía a Killua de los mayordomos, sin contar a Gotoh. Dicho sea de paso, él fue el único, además de Zebro, que sabía del asunto. Gotoh avisó a sus superiores de la ausencia de la chica, debido a lo de Mike. Fue una de las pocas veces que el mismo Silva hablaba con Gotoh y aceptaba la situación. La misma Canary afirmó, frente a su compañero mayordomo que, de llegar a fallar en la misión, pedía ser ejecutada de inmediato.

Así, se embarcó a la pequeña aventura, en busca de los muchachos: Zebro le había pasado el contacto para comunicarse con su amo Killua y, bueno, allí estaba ella, tumbada en una cama, con sus dos adolescentes por acompañantes.

— ¿Una aventura más ligera? —se extrañó ella. Killua desvió la cara, algo avergonzado: la verdad, es que no tenía una plática distendida con ella desde hacía tiempo—. ¿Qué clase de aventura tuvieron? —Y ahí saltó Gon, contando las miles de experiencias "divertidas" que habían tendido, ambos, en el juego, con algunas pequeñas acotaciones de su mejor amigo—. ¡¿Es un cazador profesional, ya?! —se sorprendió Canary cuando Gon lo mencionó o, mejor dicho, "se le escapó": Killua regañó a Gon por eso y ella los veía divertía—. Ah, amo Killua, joven Gon, cuánto me alegro que estén bien. ¡Muchas felicidades, amo Killua! —el nombrado se dio la vuelta, más rojo que un tomate: ¡qué vergüenza! ¡Gon, idiota!

— ¡Pero no vayas a decir nada, eh! —le advirtió a Canary—. Si se llega a enterar Illumi… —le dio escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. La morena, con las fuerzas un poco recuperadas, se sentó en la cama y, amagando querer ponerle una mano en el hombro al muchacho de cabellos blancos, hizo un movimiento extraño para disimularlo, y sólo dijo, sonriente:

—No se preocupe. Le guardaré el secreto por siempre —Gon, mirando la escena, dijo lo primero que su mente procesó.

— ¡Eso hacen los amigos! Nos guardamos secretos los unos a los otros —los dos "Zoldyck", lo miraron, extrañados: no sabían, a ciencia cierta, si el término "amistad" se aplicaba en ellos. Aunque ella lo deseaba tanto…

—Por lo pronto, deja de decirme "amo Killua", no estamos en casa, no hace falta —repuso el de ojos azules. Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero él no la dejó—. No. Gon acaba de decir que somos amigos —eso último lo dijo sin pensar, realmente.

Gon sonrió con alegría, Canary se sorprendió y asintió con la cabeza, feliz y Killua… Killua oía los latidos de su alejado corazón. Vaya cosas que decía por juntarse con el moreno.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al puerto y anclar. Gon fue el primero en descender, a tropezones, mostrando la felicidad que lo irradiaba a través de sus ojos.

— ¡Killua, Canary, les echo una carrera hasta casa!

La morena terminó aceptando: los tres se pusieron a correr por prados, entre las hierbas y por entre los árboles: ella no recordaba haberse sentido tan viva y tan llena de energía como en ése instante. Seguro sería una gran aventura y experiencia. A su lado, el joven Killua tenía una expresión de felicidad que no veía en aquél frío rostro desde hacía tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, también se le escapó decir…

— ¡No te veía tan alegre desde hacía tanto, Killua!

El chico casi tropieza con una roca: se distrajo por medio segundo y Gon le llevaba la delantera. Qué sensación tan extraña, pero pensó rápido: le sonrió fugazmente a ella y se puso a la cabeza del trío.

— ¡Tramposo! —le vociferaba el moreno. Killua le sacó la lengua, juguetonamente.

La cosa terminó en un empate por parte de los dos.

— ¡Tía Mito! —Gritó el de ropas verdes, corriendo a brazos de su tía, quien se sorprendió de verlo, así, de repente—. ¡Tía Mito, tía Mito! —Y ambos se abrazaron con alegría, ella no cabía de la felicidad por reencontrarse con su sobrino, otra vez—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Perdón por caer de sorpresa! —se disculpó.

—Que no se te vuelva costumbre, ¡mira que venir a verme y traer a amigos sin avisar! ¡Eres igual a Ging! —eso no era un regaño, sino un halago, y Mito lo sabía. La mujer se acercó al otro chico—. ¡Killua, tanto tiempo! Gracias por visitarnos —y luego, él, le presentó a Canary, "como una amiga de la familia". Ella, algo avergonzada, dijo:

—Killua quiere decir que soy una de las mayordomas de la mansión donde vive —rectificó la morena. La tía de Gon quedó sorprendida: sí que venía de una familia extraña el mejor amigo de su sobrino…

Fue una tarde encantadora: le explicaron a Mito qué venían a hacer, presentaron a Canary con la bisabuela de Gon, le dijeron a ambas mujeres con qué propósito estaban ahí y, luego, por la tarde, Gon y Killua le enseñaron parte del lugar a la morena, quien en su vida, había salido de la mansión Zoldyck.

Cuando regresaron a casa, una noticia algo extraña los recibió: Mito les avisó que el veterinario que Gon quería llevar con Canary, que se llamaba Jinsei, no se encontraba en su hogar, lo cual era algo extraño pues no había anunciado que dejaría la isla o algo parecido, pues siempre avisaba, ya que era el mejor veterinario de la isla. Gon quedó pensativo.

—Lo encontraremos —le afirmó—. Tal vez, está en una expedición en las montañas. Siempre lo encontraba por allí —quedó confirmado: mañana, irían a buscar al señor aquél y, de paso, pasar por una pequeña aventura.

Y, hablando de aventuras, durante la cena, Gon y Killua contaban sus experiencias en Greed Island, casi tal cual como lo habían hecho con Canary.

—Y gracias a la caja de Ging que me diste, tía Mito —la nombrada refunfuñó, para variar, y Gon sacó la lengua, divertido—. ¡Ya verás que, cuando lo encuentre, vendremos a verte! ¡Estaremos muy contentos! —su bisabuela sólo sonrió, mirando a su hija, divertida, quien desvió la mirada de todos e hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, mirando de reojo, la fotografía de su primo. Muy dentro de ella, sabía que se moría de ganas por verlo, aunque las posibilidades de eso eran nulas…

Killua y Gon durmieron en la habitación de éste último, mientras la morena ocupaba la pequeña habitación de huéspedes. Miraba el techo, anonadada: la increíble cantidad de emociones y sentimientos que vivió era comparable a la de un huracán feroz que destroza una capital entera. Ahora tenía una vaga idea de cómo vivían las demás personas fuera de la burbuja de la mansión. Suspiró e intentó dormir: mañana iban a ir de expedición por el bosque en busca de alguna pista del famoso veterinario.

Tomando las mochilas, se encaminaron hacia los profundos bosques de Isla Ballena: Mito y su madre les habían preparado bastante comida para aguantar, por lo que eso no los preocupaba, sino, el hecho de poder encontrar al hombre que requerían.

— ¿No sería mejor preguntar en la ciudad? —comentó Canary mientras entraban en el bosque.

—Mi tía me dijo esta mañana que lo vieron hace unos días por estos lados. Estoy seguro de que está estudiando algo —afirmó, con sus ojos brillantes. La chica asintió, no muy convencida.

—Confía en Gon, su intuición es buena y nunca falla —le dijo Killua. Ella, haciendo a un lado sus preocupaciones, le sonrió, en forma de agradecimiento, y asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron bastante hasta que decidieron tomar un descanso cerca de un lago. Sacaron parte de la comida y se dispusieron a almorzar. Gon no paró de hablar con Canary: como hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, supuso que era una buena oportunidad para conversar alegremente con ella. Lo cierto es que terminó siendo una charla de parte de la infancia de Killua, en donde Canary comentaba algunas anécdotas, muchas graciosas, que hacían reír al moreno y avergonzar al albino.

Pero lo mejor asunto, es que esas cosas reafirman las relaciones entre personas. Gon lo sabía y le encantaba: ¡hacer amigos era tan fácil y maravilloso!

Y Killua… Bueno, descubrió que Canary podía ser aún más amigable y amable de lo que ya la conocía.

_Se sentía a gusto con ella._ Y eso, era un privilegio, según él. Descubrió, durante esa tarde, que podía charlar más allá de esa formal relación que habían tenido siempre, como "mayordoma y amo", que podía  _ser amigo_ de ella. Era tan amigable como Gon, pero tímida en cierto aspecto.

Volvieron por la noche, a la casa, sin resultado. Irían, al otro día, a caminar por el centro: alguno debía saber algo, tal vez…

—Diez, nueve… —Killua y Gon corrían por todos lados mientras se quitaban las remeras sucias, buscaban unas nuevas y se iban derechito al baño—. Dos… —la puerta se cerró y Mito quedó satisfecha. Canary la miraba, curiosa: esa manera extraña de "obligar" a los chicos a bañarse… Lanzó una risa—. ¿Quieres ayudarnos en cocina, Canary? Mientras se bañan, nos puedes ayudar, y luego vas a darte un baño —la invitó amablemente. La chica no sabía qué contestar: se la quedó mirando, estupefacta.

—Yo, nunca… —empezó, pero la mujer de cabellos rojos la tomó gentilmente de la mano y la llevó hasta la cocina.

—Te enseñaremos, entonces —le dijo y se arremangó—. Lávate las manos y te iremos indicando qué hacer.

Fue todo una experiencia:… Canary conoció el significado de una  _verdadera familia:_ la unión, la comprensión, las risas, el apoyo, la paciencia. Tantas cosas que faltaban en la casa de los Zoldyck… Ahora entendía, completamente, por qué el joven Killua se había ido de allí: nadie le brindaba eso, nadie. Y, al estar al lado de Gon, había conseguido más que un amigo: una familia y un hermano de corazón. Los ojos de ella se aguaron y sonrió dulcemente mientras cenaba. Nunca había sentido el corazón tan hinchado de alegría y bienestar.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó Killua, antes de que se fueran a dormir, cuando la vio que se dirigía a su habitación.

—Nada, nada —respondió, secándose las tímidas lágrimas—. No recordaba lo lindo que era estar feliz —contestó, sonriendo. El chico la miraba, extrañado.

— ¿Lo habías olvidado? —preguntó Gon, quien salía del baño. Su tono inocente hizo reír a ella.

—Más o menos —respondió—. Sólo soy feliz cuando… Cuando puedo hacer algo por ti —dijo a Killua y, avergonzada, añadió—. ¡Y por la familia, claro! —Killua se la quedó mirando, con un semblante que daba cierta gracia, y con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Gon iba a añadir algo, pero Killua lo calló: le dijo "buenas noches" y los dos muchachitos se metieron en la pieza, dispuestos a dormir.

—Canary está más alegre —comentó el hijo de Ging, mirando a su amigo, en frente, quien observaba el techo—. ¿La pasaba mal en casa, Killua?

—Sabes que los mayordomos no tienen muchas libertades… —y Gon recordó cuando la enfrentó por vez primera y le había pedido que salvaran a Killua.

—Se preocupa mucho por ti —añadió, inocentemente. El albino se movió a un costado e hizo oídos sordos—. Parece mi tía Mito, pero más chica —dijo, divertido—. ¡Es fantástico que estemos juntos y poder vivir esta aventura! ¿No crees?

—Sí —respondió bajito y se tapó más con las cobijas.

_A lo mejor… No, vaya tontería, ella es mi amiga…_ Pensaba antes de dormir, el pequeño Zoldyck, quien en su pecho empezaba a replicar una dulce tonada. Extraña y confusa, pero hermosa.

_Ya no eres un niño…_ Y se durmió…

Al otro día se levantaron y fueron los tres a recorrer la ciudad. Killua sugirió dividirse, poniendo como punto de encuentro el puerto, cerca del mediodía.

Cuando volvieron a verse, Gon venía radiante y enérgico, ¡no paraba de gritar emocionado!

— ¡Está en lo alto de la colina de la isla! —exclamó—. Me dijo un pueblerino que lo vio hace unos días y se dirigía de expedición hacia allí —dio un golpe en el aire—. ¡Yo sabía que estaba! ¿No estás feliz, Canary? ¡Daremos con él y curarán a Mike! —claro que esa era la misión de ella, pero estar junto a esos dos, y pasar tiempo con la familia del chico, aunque hayan sido dos días, le parecía tan hermoso que prefirió no tener que irse tan pronto. Se notaba un leve semblante de tristeza.

—Gon —dijo ella—, ¿podríamos recorrer la ciudad? Me gustaría tanto… —expresó, muy bajito. El nombrado sonrió y empezó a ser de guía.

Volvieron casi por el anochecer: ¡todo el día caminando! Canary nunca había visto una ciudad tan sencilla: pequeñas casas repartidas en distintas direcciones, algunos comercios, apenas había transporte y la vía de comunicación más usada era el mar. La pareció maravilloso que, con tan poco, aquélla isla "se mantuviese a flote" y los habitantes necesitaran de esa pequeñez para ser felices. Cada vez comprendía más al Zoldyck.

—Qué afortunado —le comentó dulcetemente, ella al albino, mientras se dirigían a la casa del joven Freecs, quien estaba a varios metros por delante, dando saltos mientras caminaba. Killua la miró, confundido—. Digo, Gon es muy especial. Te ha mostrado el mundo que siempre has querido y eres feliz.

— ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Bueno, jamás he vivido entre tanta cordialidad junta… Sabes el mundo por el que vivimos y esto es como comer un dulce: ¡es tan hermoso y efímero! —claro, ella tenía que cumplir e irse. No podía vivir aventuras. No. Él podía, pero ella no.

Entonces, le pareció injusto. Injusto porque ella, seguramente, era como él: querer conocer la verdadera significancia de la vida. Lo que hay más allá de vivir entre asesinos y reglas. Se le paró en frente, impidiéndole caminar.

— ¿Killua? —él, serio, le extendió la mano.

—Gon me enseñó muchas cosas —le dijo—. Entre ellas, a confiar en la gente. Una vez te pregunté si querías ser mi amiga y "tuviste" que responder que no, que no se podía —tomó aire: sabía que era una estupidez lo que hacía, pero bueno, después de estar tanto tiempo con alguien se te pegan algunas cosas—. Si te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué contestas?

Se hizo un lento silencio, en donde sólo intercambiaban miradas. El chico de ropas claras vio cómo los ojos de Canary se iban abriendo como dos pelotas, hasta caer rendida al suelo, llorando. Definitivamente, no esperaba esa reacción: Killua se le acercó, preocupado, y Gon se aproximó cuando oyó un ruido extraño.

— ¡Señorita Canary!

— ¡Canary! ¿Qué tienes? —pero ella seguía sollozando. Lo gracioso es que sonreía. Gon miró a su amigo y le preguntó qué pasaba.

— ¡Killua! —exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie, ayudada por los chicos—. ¡Claro que respondo que sí!

— ¿Le pediste una cita?

_¡Pero qué demonios…!_

Killua se sonrojó, avergonzado, y se puso a perseguirlo, con claras intenciones de quererlo asesinar. Gon corría, desesperado, sin entender absolutamente nada de la situación.

Y, Canary, viéndolos, se secó las lágrimas. Luego de reír un buen rato, se aproximó a ellos, que estaban cubiertos de tierra y Gon se defendía de su amigo como podía. Ella se encargó de separarlos y explicarle todo al moreno, quien entendía menos que un pollo en el desierto. Luego de oírla, comprendió y revolvió el cabello blanco de su amigo, mientras sonreía.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso, idiota! —Gritó, el albino, nervioso—. ¡Es vergonzoso! —Gon sólo le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Killua, eres muy amable! —eso le valió a Gon otra golpiza mientras iban hacia la casa.

Luego de explorar sin resultado, por tres días, las montañas, decidieron ir a pasar el día "para relajarse". Y, de paso, para que Canary conozca la fauna del lugar. Gon resultó ser el guía más gracioso y gentil que se conociera. Hasta su mejor amigo quedó sorprendido de lo mucho que sabía, tanto, como si Kurapika se pusiera a recitar una enciclopedia entera.

Claro, sólo que el de ropas verdes lo hacía divertido y era gracioso oírlo. El rubio era un poco pedante cuando explicaba las cosas.

—Oh, será mejor que tomemos otro camino —los dos lo miraron y él señaló un árbol con marcas de haber sido rasguñados—. Estamos cerca de una guarida de osos-zorros, son salvajes y no se dejan dominar por los humanos —se quedó pensativo un rato,  _como recordando algo_ —. ¡Vayamos por allí! —y se encaminaron hacia un lugar menos denso del bosque.

Luego de eso, la chica quiso ir a caminar cerca del lago. Como ni a Gon ni a Killua le apetecía aquello, se pusieron a "entrenar". Ella se puso a caminar, lentamente, mientras observaba su reflejo a cada paso que daba. Luego de un rato, se sentó a la orilla de éste, quitándose las sandalias que llevaba y arremangándose el pantalón para mojar sus pies en el agua clara. Se tumbó en la hierba, cerró los ojos y sólo se puso a escuchar el ruido del viento.

Qué paz. Qué ansiada y hermosa paz…

Despertó cuando sintió que algo le "lamía" las manos y le daba cosquillas: era una criatura rara, como un pequeño gato. Cuando ella corrió la mano y quiso acercarla para acariciarlo, la criatura se desvaneció de su vista.

Quiso regresar con los chicos… pero se perdió.

Dio vueltas por unas dos horas, sin encontrarlos. Caminó y caminó, pero parecía que sus pies la llevaban más a lo profundo, por lo que intentaba alejarse, recordando las palabras del muchacho.

Un ruido la tomó desprevenida: un gruñido. Un sudor frío se le apoderó y se ocultó detrás de un tronco. Y vio las marcas. Quedó tensa, oculta y sin moverse. Ahora era cuando ella requería de sus habilidades como "mayordoma" y guardiana de la mansión: se agachó, intentando no hacer ruido, y se ocultó entre unos arbustos. Tuvo suerte: encontró una rama gruesa, tirada en el piso. Si la cosa se ponía fea… Siguió a gatas e intentaba alejarse de allí. Pero oyó al animal que se le acercaba por detrás: se puso de pie y echó a correr, sin voltearse.

El bosque se hacía menos denso, lo cual era un alivio. Pero la criatura que la seguía no parecía querer dejarla en paz. Y ni rastros de Gon Y Killua…

—Ya, ya, ganas —dijo rendido el albino, quitándose la camiseta: estaba completamente sudado. Gon también se echó al piso.

Estuvieron un rato largo descansado, hasta que el moreno se incorporó como un resorte.

—Se oye el gruñido de un oso-zorro —dijo, algo preocupado—. ¿Serán cazadores? —quedó algo tenso—. Killua, ¿Canary no tomó esa dirección?

Ambos salieron corriendo: la encontraron intentando librarse de uno, oculta detrás de un árbol. Gon se metió en frente del gran animal.

— ¡Ve con Killua y vete a casa! ¡Yo me encargo!

— ¡Te hará daño! ¡Puedo defenderme!

— ¡Sé tratar con ellos, vete!

Killua la tomó de las manos y ambos echaron a correr.

A mitad de camino, ella dio un suspiro.

— ¡Gon te dijo lo de esos animales! —la reprochó.

—Me perdí. No los encontraba —explicó, entre jadeos—. Di con el animal por error, lo siento… —Killua sabía que Gon podía enfrentarse solo, sin hacerse daño, ni él ni la criatura—. Vamos —y caminaron hacia la casa. El ambiente se había hecho tan denso entre los dos, que ella tenía miedo de hablarle. Se sentía estúpida.

El otro chico apareció poco después, sonriente y sin ningún rasguño.

Durante la cena, Canary no habló. Se mantuvo callada, distante y con el semblante algo triste. Lo disimuló tan bien que ni Mito ni su madre se percataron de ello. Antes de ir a dormir, ella le explicó lo que le había sucedido y le pidió disculpas.

— ¡Descuida! ¿Sabes las veces que me ha pasado? —le dijo, con una inmensa sonrisa, despreocupado—. ¡No te sientas mal por eso, Canary! Has sido valiente enfrentarlo, sin hacerle daño al oso-zorro, ¡te lo agradezco! Protegemos mucho a esos animales por culpa de cazadores furtivos —la chica no se esperaba esa reacción. Le dio una leve sonrisa y, con los ojos aún entristecidos, les deseó las buenas noches. Gon se metió en la cama y observaba a Killua, quien le daba la espalda—. ¿Ha pasado algo? Se ve… como triste —el albino hacía que jugaba con sus yo-yos—. ¡Killua, te estoy hablando! —replicó y se le acercó hasta quedar frente suyo—. ¿Qué hciiste?

—Nada —contestó, sin verlo—. Sólo le dije que debió hacerte caso y no acercarse a los animales esos.

— ¡Pero si no lo hizo apropósito!

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo dije sin pensar! —contestó, algo enfadado guardado el juguete.

—Entonces ve a disculparte —Gon se cruzó de brazos—. Es muy fuerte, pero no deja de tener sentimientos y es una chica.

¿Y Gon qué podía saber de eso?

Killua suspiró y se puso de pie. Con las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón se fue sin hacer ruido, mientras una sonrisa amable aparecía en los labios del moreno: ¡su mejor amigo era tan bueno y tímido, a veces! Se sentía orgulloso y feliz por tener a alguien como él de amigo, de hermano.

Dio vueltas por la casa antes de ir a la habitación de ella. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¿A los sentimientos? Era la única cosa que podría llegar a quebrarlo en una situación así. Después de todo, él ya no quería matar, quería vivir y sentir. Mataría si la situación lo ameritaba, sino, ¿qué sentido tenía? Peros los sentimientos que afloraban en ese momento, lo confundían y le nublaban la vista: se puso una mano en el pecho, otra vez, ¡qué fuerte! ¿Ese era su corazón? ¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto?

_Solamente tengo que pedirle disculpas…_

Subió las escaleras, lentamente, y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, tocándola con los nudillos sin hacer mucho ruido. La muchacha abrió la puerta, sorprendida: y Killua notó, en sus ojos, ese brillo que Gon había notado. No eran esos ojos alegres que le habían  _gustado_ desde que estaba con ellos. Esos ojos eran distantes y tristes, como los que tenía en su casa. ¿Ese pequeño reto que le profirió había causado eso? Se había acostumbrado a verla tan contenta que algo lo golpeaba en el pecho: la culpa.

— ¿Podría pasar, si no te molesta? —ella asintió, le dejó el pase y cerró la puerta—Canary, yo…

— ¡No tienes porqué disculparte! —se apresuró en decirle—. Estuve mal, lo lamento, debí haber sido más lista —Killua se le acercó, con el semblante serio.

—Deja de hablar tonterías —empezó—. Primero, fue un accidente, tú no tienes por qué ser perfecta en todo. Segundo, estás "de vacaciones" por ponerlo de alguna manera, y si querías ir a caminar y relajarte, está bien —tomó aire: ¡maldito corazón! No lo dejaba pensar en paz debido al sonido de sus fuertes bombeos—. Ah, y… perdona —dijo con el tono de voz algo bajo.

— ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? —se extrañó ella.

—Te grité, lo siento —le costaba alzar la mirada frente a los ojos de ella.

_Intimidan… Pero no es como Illumi o padre, es… distinto._

La oyó reír.

—No te preocupes. Es natural, cometí un error y me lo haces saber

— ¡Pero estás triste! —replicó sin pensar, sorprendiéndola. Se sonrojó y le dio la espalda—. Quiero decir, te noté extraña.

¿Podía abrazarlo? ¿Podía echarse a sus brazos, como esas mujeres normales, y darle las gracias? ¿Podía siquiera acercársele para acariciar su rostro y mirarlo con ternura? No, vaya estupidez. ¿Cómo va a hacer eso? Pero aplacar ese oprimido corazón… Después de todo, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que latía fuerte por Killua, por su Killua? Simplemente sonrió y, armándose de valor, le puso una mano en su hombro, confidente.

—Gracias —le dijo en el mismo tono que hablaba él: bajo y tímido—. Por preocuparte. Estoy bien, Killua.

Tuvo miedo. Miedo de que ella escuchara su ausente corazón. Se hizo el tonto: se volteó, con una sonrisa y, "despreocupadamente" le dio las buenas noches, alegando que era tarde y por la mañana irían en la búsqueda del veterinario perdido.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, él se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, respirando con dificultad y sudando como si hubiese entrado por un mes el Nen. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se despeinó: su corazón lo volvía loco. ¡Nunca actuaba así! Desde que empezaron esa pequeña aventura y se había acercado más a Canary se había vuelto extraño. Su órgano vital, mudo como el silencio mismo, parecía curado. La última vez que sintió algo parecido había sido cuando conoció a Gon, pero era distinto.  _Se sentía distinto: era agradable y armonioso._ Hizo silencio y escuchó, atentamente, el repicar del corazón.

Una sonrisa se le fue dibujando. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó así? No lo sabía, a ciencia cierta, pero cuando volvió a la habitación de Gon, éste lo recibió con un almohadazo, lo que desencadenó una guerra derivada de la misma. Luego, el moreno le preguntó si le había pedido disculpas: el otro respondió que sí.

Gon notó algo raro: los ojos de Killua cambiaron de brillo. Sólo sonrió y se metió más a gusto entre las cobijas.

Tardaron casi un día entero en encontrarse al famoso veterinario: estaba estudiando unas criaturas cuando dieron con él y le explicaron toda la situación a aquél de vestimentas ligeras y cabello largo. Aceptó de buena manera el encargo, pero le pidió a Canary que lo esperara cerca de tres días, pues necesitaba terminar con urgencia unos asuntos. Ella aceptó la condición y, regresando al centro de pueblo, se dispuso a llamar a la mansión Zoldyck para comunicarle las buenas nuevas.

— ¿En cuánto regresarás? —se oía la voz de Gotoh del otro lado.

—Creo que en menos de una semana volveré —explicó ella—. ¿Cómo está la salud de Mike?

—Zebro está encargándose, no se mueve casi nada y se lo ve más débil.

— ¿Aguantará una semana?

—El amo Silva lo crio de manera que fuese el guardián de la mansión, Canary. No te preocupes, soportará.

Luego de despedirse, ella guardó su móvil y les comunicó a los chicos todo: Gon le dijo que no se preocupara, que el animal estaría bien y que, con la ayuda del veterinario, se repondrá en la brevedad.

—Mira el lado bueno —le dijo—, podrás quedarte unos días más —y eso la hizo sonreír.

Killua también sonrió.

La noche anterior a la acordada con el encuentro del veterinario, la joven se dispuso a dar una caminata nocturna. No se había dado el lujo de caminar entre la hierba, en medio de la quietud de una noche pacífica. Jamás había vivenciado la oscuridad nocturna de manera apetecible. Se sentó entre la hierba y, al cabo de unos momentos, se tumbó, sintiendo el aire frío, pero agradable que hacía mover su cabello levemente.

El azul oscuro del cielo le recordaba… Ah, rayos, ¿cuánto más? Desde que había ido a "vivir" allí que lo cautivó de manera tal que tuvo siempre que usar su autocontrol. Él no era como los otros hijos de la familia, era simpático, alegre y travieso. Aunque su frialdad era profunda y no dudaba en nada, sabía que detrás de esas garras filosas había un muchacho normal que quería salir. Y esa cualidad de querer ser distinto le gustaba.

_Le gustaba Killua._

Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, hecha una bolita: sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza y la sangre que le cubría el rostro. ¿Qué clase de mayordoma era? No podía permitirse tamaños sentimientos. Aunque claro, no era la única interesada en Killua…

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella se levantó como un resorte del susto: había bajado la guardia y el muchacho de cabellos blancos se la quedó mirando, sorprendido.

—Estaba… caminando un poco

— ¿Caminas en el suelo? —bromeó—. Bueno, yo también había salido por lo mismo, no puedo dormir y no me importa mucho —claro, todos los Zoldyck podían permanecer en vela por tres o cuatro días sin que se les notara.

Empezaron a caminar… Qué ambiente tan tenso y condensado. A ella, le parecía que el aire le faltaba y, a él, le resultaba incómodo no poder hablarle. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y agachó la cara. Oía su propio corazón latir fuerte…

_Otra vez… Es agradable, pero…_

— ¿Vas a caminar? —le dijo Gon antes, mientras se preparaba para dormir.

—No tengo sueño —le respondió el Zoldyck mientras miraba por la ventana.

La vio. Estaba muy lejos, pero la distinguió. Un fuerte impulso de seguirla se apoderó de él. Se despidió a Gon y salió hacia el afuera. El moreno, curioso, se acercó a la ventana: pudo ver un punto oscuro entre la mata de hierba verde. Y, luego, a Killua correr.

— ¡Killua! —el nombrado se volteó: ¿pero qué diantres hacía ése?—. ¡Va hacia el bosque! —le indició. El hijo de Ging no lo notó, pero Killua se había puesto más rojo que un tomate y le gritó, enfadado, que se fuera a dormir. Al rato, su tía apareció para regañarlo. Gon lo único que quería era avisarle hacia donde se dirigía Canary, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Killua murmuraba palabras feas para sus adentros mientras pensaba las miles de formas de golpear a su mejor amigo. Pero pronto se le fueron esas ganas: la vio que se tumbaba en el suelo. Estaba a muchos metros de ella, pero se acercó con sigilo.

_Silencioso, así debía ser… Para sorprender, nada mejor que ocultarse… Sorprenderla para alegrarla, sorprenderla para verla sonreír…_ Aquélla frialdad en sus pupilas se desvaneció: ¿cómo eso podía pasar? Con Gon le ocurría algo similar, pues lo quería, era su mejor amigo, pero ella…

Se detuvo y se ocultó entre unos arbustos, también sintiendo la brisa: no podía negar su humanidad. No podía negar que ya no era un niño…

_No podía negar que se sentía atraído hacia ella_.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro: ¿cuántos errores había cometido? ¿Cuántas clases de sentimientos se dio el lujo de conocer gracias a su convicción de ser normal? ¿Acaso el sentirse atraído por una persona de otro sexo también formaba parte de esa "naturalidad"? Pues claro, si lo había visto en películas, en libros, en juegos… La gente del mundo real se relaciona, se atraen y…

— ¿Enamo…? —balbuceó, nervioso, para sí.

_Miedo… Tenía miedo…_ ¡Nunca se dejaba intimidar por alguien menos fuerte! Y, sin embargo, Canary le parecía, en ése momento, casi tan intimidante como Illumi o su padre. Pero esa intimidación le agradaba en cierto aspecto. Se abrazó a sí mismo y sólo oyó el repicar de su corazón: tum, tum tum… ¡No paraba! Le dio miedo pensar que trabajara tanto sólo por alguien, sólo por ella… Eso era normal, ¿no? Gon le había indicado a dónde se dirigía, ¿se habría dado cuenta? ¿Por eso le dijo hacia dónde? No, él era aún más niño que él. Suspiró y se puso de pie: si este sentimiento lo llegaba a tumbar, no sería capaz de enfrentarse con algo más fuerte.

¿Pero qué es más fuerte que el amor? Killua no lo sabía, tampoco lo entendía.

Y se enfrentó a ella, pero ahora había un problema: no sabía qué hacer. Tenía una gran parálisis interna. No física, claro está, sino  _interna._

Se sintió avergonzado por esa situación. ¿Cómo él no lograba hablar? Entonces, ella se detuvo.

—Sentémonos, por favor —pidió: estaban en medio de un tranquilo bosque. Ambos se sentaron—. ¿Cómo me encontraste? —le preguntó, desinteresadamente. O intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Te vi desde lejos —explicó—. No hay mucha gente por la noche —dijo, intentando sonar lo más tranquilo que podía—. ¿Tampoco podías dormir? —ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a sus piernas.

— ¿Sabes? —Empezó ella, confidente—. Me divierto tanto estando aquí, con ustedes —y sonrió: Killua apartó su rostro, disimuladamente—, que no tengo ganas de irme… —otro silencio en el cual el chico no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o de cómo actuar—. Pero creo que mañana me iré, lo presiento —el brisa se hizo un poco más fuerte—. De todas formas, me alegra haber pasado tempo contigo, no sabes cuánto lo había deseado.

_Basta, basta, ¡no puedo! ¡Va a estallar! ¡Cálmate, o cállate, no sé!_

No recordaba haber tenido un duelo interno tan profundo. Era peor que esa sensación de huír que tenía cuando se le presentaba un enemigo más fuerte.

Ella se lo quedó mirando.

—Yo… —balbuceó, nervioso—. También la he pasado bien.

Simplemente eso salía de su cabeza. Canary se rio y se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras él le preguntaba qué era tan gracioso.

— ¡Eres tan tímido! —Decía entre dulces risas—. ¡Aún peor que yo! Por eso te quiero tanto —se le escapó…

Se miraron. ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora? La había liado feo… ¿Cómo no contuvo su lengua? ¿Cómo dejó que su corazón hablara antes de tiempo? Se avergonzó por eso último y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, como si fuera un avestruz. Y luego lo oyó a él reír.

— ¡Y luego soy el tímido! —reprendió divertido él. Se acercó a ella y la zarandeó—. Hey, vamos a caminar hasta el puerto. ¿No dijiste que tal vez te irías? ¡Aprovechemos este tiempo! —la ayudó a ponerse de pie y, juntos, fueron hacia allí: pero la caminata no fue tensa, sino animada, alegre, como había sido desde que comenzó esa pequeña aventura.

El corazón estaba hinchado de alegría. Jamás sintió tanto bienestar. Ni siquiera, cuando se había escapado de casa.

Pero se aceleró más, mucho más: ella le tomó la mano. Otra vez el ambiente volvía estar tenso.

—Dijiste que aprovechemos el tiempo —comenzó ella. Se volvieron a ver—. No tendré oportunidad en la vida de aprovecharlo, Killua —dijo—. Si estás incómodo, yo… —él negó, nerviosamente, la cabeza.

—No sé cómo… —dijo—. Como reaccionar… eso es todo —explicó con cierta timidez: ella se soltó de él y, acto seguido, lo abrazó.

_Ah… qué ligereza_ , pensaba él, estupefacto,  _y qué paz…_ Una vez había sentido algo parecido cuando Mito lo había abrazado, pero… se sentía completamente distinto.

_Hermosamente distinto._

Sus torpes brazos, incapaces de poder reaccionar de manera lógica, fueron correspondiendo al dulce gesto de ella. Y algo más: ¡oía el corazón de la morena! ¡Latía tan fuerte como el suyo! No comprendía, era una laguna de sensaciones inconexas, en donde no lograba reaccionar en lo absoluto.

Prontamente, ambos terminaron en un abrazo de categoría "normal", o al menos, lo que Killua entendía por un abrazo. La oyó reír. Y, luego, sintió algo húmedo en su hombro derecho.

— ¿Canary? —susurró.

—Perdóname —respondió ella, susurrando, también—. Nunca supe cómo realmente decírtelo y, ahora… Ni yo misma me entiendo —y el albino entendía menos que ella. Menos—. Estoy feliz, pero, no me preguntes por qué lloro… —y no lo hizo—. Te quiero… —sino fuera por la cercanía, no habría oído eso último.

_Te quiero… ¿te quiero? No estoy seguro si eso es lo que yo también deseo decir…_ Killua sabía que había cosas que quería y cosas que no. Pero en ése momento, no podía discernir el completo significado de "querer". ¿Qué quería decir eso, realmente?

Se separaron y se miraron. Ella, tenía la cara húmeda por las lágrimas; él, una expresión de desconcierto, confusión y cierta alegría… Era tan extraño el semblante de él que ella no pudo evitar reír. A lo que él se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —y se cruzó de brazos, como un niño pequeño.

—Qué eres una ternura, eso —le respondió mientras se secaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Lamento haberte dicho esto, jamás debí decirlo —Killua la miró serio y negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo dijiste, es porque querías hacerlo —dijo él—. Aún sí… —sus ojos azules miraron para otro lado y se puso las manos en los bolsillos—. Yo no…

Canary notó que el muchacho no estaba entendiendo del todo lo que ella quería decirle. Se acercó de nuevo a él, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Eso lo puso nervioso. Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla: claro, ¿cómo podía él entender del todo eso?

Aquélla reacción provocó en él un sinfín de sensaciones que no recordaba jamás haberlas conocido: sintió una descarga eléctrica más fuerte y poderosa que la que él mismo era capaz de crear con Nen. ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era aquél? Se quedó paralizado, incapaz de reaccionar por segundos, hasta que, pestañando, recuperó la movilidad. La miró, con los ojos tan abiertos que a ella le dio un vuelco al corazón: ¡qué mirada tan penetrante!

—Hay que volver, es tarde —dijo ella y se dio la vuelta para regresar: ya está, ya se la había "jugado"… Ahora debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran solas. Estaba satisfecha consigo misma.

— ¡Canary! —exclamó él y se acercó a ella para que se volteara: curiosamente, él la tomó de la mano.

_No lo comprendo, pero… reacciono solo. Es agradable…_

Volvieron juntos así, sin soltarse de las manos, pero sin decir palabra alguna. ¿Killua comprendía todo eso? ¿Sí? ¿No? Era un mar de confusión la chica, pero, cuando volteaba a verlo, él le dedicaba una inocente sonrisa, no muy grande, pero sí bonita. Eso le bastó: tal vez no lo entendía del todo, pero se daba una idea general.

Pero antes de que abrieran la puerta para entrar al hogar del hijo de Ging, Killua se quedó frente a ella, mirándola. Se acercó más, ambos estaban con los latidos al límite.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo…? ¡Pero…! ¡…quiero!_

Y le depositó un gracioso y primerizo beso fugaz en los labios de ella. Fue tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar: Killua abrió la puerta de la casa y corrió, sin hacer ruido, escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de su mejor amigo, respirando con dificultad y más rojo que la sangre…

Canary, incrédula, se quedó parada por unos minutos, allí, sin comprender del todo si lo ocurrido fue real o de su imaginación. Se llevó unos dedos a sus labios: ¿lo había soñado?

— ¿Hicieron una carrera? —lo oyó decir a Gon cuando él pensaba que estaba completamente dormido. Se sorprendió—. Estás agitadísimo —y luego escuchó que salía de la cama para acercársele: nunca había visto esa expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su mejor amigo—. ¡Ganaste! —dijo, felicitándolo y revolviendo sus cabellos blancos. Killua lo apartó.

—No hice ninguna carrera, tonto —le respondió.

— ¿Y entonces? ¡Vienes como su hubieses corrido una maratón! —el moreno sería tan inocente hasta el fin de sus días… O al menos, eso creyó en aquél instante.

—Fuimos a caminar hasta el puerto —le explicó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Gon se lo quedó mirando.

—Me estás mintiendo —dijo con ese tono ingenuo, tan característico en él.

Y no pudo contenerse más: Gon era su mejor amigo. Su hermano de corazón, "esa luz que siempre lo ilumina"… Le contó todo. Y, él, abrazó a su amigo, felicitándolo.

— ¿No lo entiendes? —Dijo, luego del abrazo—. ¡Es muy sencillo! —Rectificó con una sonrisa—. ¡Ella te quiere y tú también! ¿No es fantástico?

La expresión de sorpresa de él era indescriptible… Se la pasaron sin dormir toda la noche conversando de eso… Con Gon a su lado, podía entender hasta las pequeñas cosas de la vida, por más difíciles que sean, el moreno se las apañaba para que su amigo, ignorante de lo más sencillo y hermosas de la vida, comprendiera las con facilidad. Tal vez era una virtud…

_Gracias, siempre tan amable, Gon…_

Siempre estaba en deuda con él. Lograba sacarlo de la oscuridad para llevarlo a la luz. Y luego, no dejó de pensar en Canary…

Al otro día, se dirigieron al hogar del veterinario, donde lo encontraron, dispuesto a aceptar gustoso el trabajo que la morena le ofrecía. Le preguntó cuándo debían partir, y ella respondió que, de ser posible, hoy mismo. Gon fue a consultar por un próximo barco que partiese, regresó en menos de diez minutos diciendo que, en dos horas, zarparía uno. Arreglaron para encontrarse todos en una hora y media. Los muchachos regresaron a casa y, por el camino, Canary anunció a la mansión que regresaría muy pronto, pues hoy partiría.

Se puso a hacer las maletas….

—Killua —llamó Gon cuando regresaron a casa—, acompáñame un momento —le dijo, sonriente. El albino lo siguió, curioso. Ambos caminaban hacia el bosque—. Dime, ¿en tu casa los mayordomos tienen habitaciones?

Killua lo miraba, extrañado. Notó que tenía un frasco en la mano.

—Por supuesto —contestó.

Y Gon se puso a correr. Killua lo seguía al trote: llegaron hasta lo profundo y el hijo de Ging se detuvo mirando un arbusto de color verde musgo, en donde había pimpollos de algún tipo de flor a punto de abrirse. Con cuidado, el moreno tomó una, haciendo que se desprendiera con raíz incluida. Abrió el frasco, lo llenó con un poco de tierra y depositó el pequeño pimpollo en él. Luego, lo cerró y se lo dio a su amigo.

—El frasco tiene hoyos en su tapa, así respira. Dile a Canary dos cosas: una, que la riegue cada tres días y, dos, dile que la encontraste tú —el de ojos azules se quedó mirándolo, confuso—. Es una flor blanca muy hermosa. Da un arome muy dulce y suave, le gustará. Al menos, ella te tendrá en su viaje y en tu casa — ¿por qué Gon era tan gentil? ¿Por qué?

—…Gracias… —agradeció, muy bajito, mientras tomaba el frasco.

Mito, su madre, Gon y Killua acompañaron a Canary hasta el puerto, donde la esperaba el veterinario. Cuando llegaron, él le preguntó por unos últimos detalles de la situación de Mike. Luego, el barco anunció que zarparía en diez minutos, por lo que pedía a los tripulantes subir a la nave. Ella se despidió de todos…

Y, cuando llegó el turno de Killua, con timidez le ofreció el frasco. Le explicó lo mismo que Gon le había dicho. Ella lo tomó, con ternura, y lo abrazó tan dulcemente que sintió que su lejano corazón volvía a vivir.

—Canary —le susurró—. Buen viaje y… Aprecio mucho… Yo… —tomó aire—. Te quiero, también —dijo sin pensar en lo que decía. Con los ojos aguados, ella lo abrazó más fuerte.

— ¡Gracias, Killua! —y se separaron. Se miraron con ternura por una fracción de segundo—. ¡Gracias por todo! —dijo, agradeciendo a Gon y su familia. Subieron al barco, que pronto partió y se desdibujó en el horizonte…

_Te quiero, te quiero... Qué palabras tan bonitas…_ Killua estaba tumbado en lo que correspondía su cama, pensando en Canary…

Y Canary pensaba en él, mientras cada día la flor blanca que le regaló florecía hermosa: era de pétalos blancos y de centro azul.  _Era como Killua…_ Tímida de día, pero florecía por la noche, ocultando su verdadera hermosura.

La salud de Mike mejoró notablemente con la intervención del veterinario, lo que valió por cumplida la misión. Todo había salido bien y nadie se había enterado que se había visto con el amo Killua…

_Aún en la distancia, ambos corazones repicaban, juntos, rogando por volverse a encontrar alguna vez… Aunque sea como amigos, pero volverse a ver…_


End file.
